Shattered
by wailingbanshee
Summary: In which Scott, the Sheriff, Lydia, and Aiden actually did find Stiles in the basement like Lydia said.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I watched last night's episode, Riddled, I kind of found myself wishing Stiles had been there in the basement with a bear trap on his leg when Lydia, Scott, Aiden, and the Sheriff arrived, because I thought it would've been great to see their reactions. So this just kind of happened.

* * *

"Stiles!"

Lydia's voice echoed throughout the walls of the basement as she rushed to descend the stairs, along with Scott, Aiden, and the Sheriff trailing not far behind her.

"Please." A small whimper echoed. The voice was begging and soft, completely unlike the Stiles they were used to, but it was unmistakably him nonetheless.

"Over here!" Scott said quickly, already taking off to where the voice and the horrific smell of blood was coming from. He had no idea what he was expecting, though, because once he saw Stiles, his best friend, his brother, laying on the floor in pain with tears staining his cheeks, he swore his heart broke in half.

The Sheriff didn't waste any time, quickly kneeling down onto the floor next to his son, setting the flashlight he was holding onto the floor next to him. In one swift movement, he immediately took off his jacket off and wrapped it around the shivering boy. Holding his son in his arms, he turned towards Scott, before turning towards the bear trap that had caught Stiles' leg with a look of disgust at all the blood.

"Can you get that off of him?"

Scott nodded, not thinking twice, before he tapped into his Alpha strength and broke the bear trap in half with little to no problems. This was his brother, after all. He quickly took off his jacket, wrapping it carefully around the wound, knowing it'd be enough to hold them over until they got the help he actually needed.

"Stiles. Son, can you hear me?" As soon as the Sheriff saw the trap had been broken, he ran a hand through Stiles' hair, trying to get the boy to focus on him and what he was saying. Even though he wouldn't stop shaking, he knew he had to get him to the hospital and quickly; he had to get warm and get his leg checked out professionally. The Sheriff quickly stood up, cradling Stiles in his arms, before turning back towards Scott, who looked just as worried as he did.

"We've got to get him to the hospital. Scott, call your mom and tell her to meet us there. Lydia and Aiden, help me get Stiles into the backseat of the car." As he was yelling out instructions, taking charge because the thought of losing his son was not an option, he began rushing back towards the stairs, knowing the three teenagers would be following him not far behind.

As the five began making their way back up the stairs, Aiden stopping briefly to grab the flashlight that had been abandoned by the Sheriff, the only palpable sounds were their rushed footsteps and Stiles' shallow breathing, which only made everyone run faster.

As they reached the Sheriff's car, he quickly rushed Lydia to go in first. Once she was settled, he gently and carefully laid Stiles down in the backseat, allowing his head to rest peacefully on Lydia's lap.

"Go in the other side. Be careful with his leg." He instructed as he faced Aiden, the last part probably coming out more threatening than he had wanted. Even though Aiden was hardly Stiles' biggest fan, all he could do was nod and do as he was told, quickly making his way to open the door on the other side and climbed in next to Lydia. He couldn't help but mutter a curse word under his breath when he attempted to move Stiles' legs to make room for him to sit, only to have him whimper louder.

As the Sheriff shut the door after one last look at Stiles, he turned towards Scott who had shown up behind him.

"I called my mom, she'll be there in five minutes."

"Good. Okay. Get in." He said quickly, nodding his head towards the passenger's side seat. As Scott made his way to the other side, the Sheriff climbed into the the driver's seat, slamming the door shut, before turning back to the backseat.

"I don't think he'll have much time, Sheriff." Lydia said, cradling Stiles' head close to her body, in an attempt to keep him warm and offer him some comfort.

"Hang in there, kid." The Sheriff whispered under his breath, obviously meaning to say it to himself more than anyone else, though in a car with two werewolves and a banshee, that was inevitable. With that said, he turned his attention back towards the front and inserted the correct key into the ignition, fumbling with it slightly. As soon as the engine roared, he immediately turned on his police lights and began making his way to the hospital.

Needless to say, the ride was hectic. With the police lights going off, the Sheriff continued to drive at a fast pace, the only thing that calmed him down was the fact that he didn't want to hurt his son even more.

"Please. Make it. Stop." Everyone was surprised when they heard Stiles speak up, even if it was still more of a whimper than anything else. It definitely tugged on their heartstrings, though, because it was obvious that the pain that Stiles was feeling was only worsening.

"Shhh." Lydia said, cradling his head closer towards her if that was even possible at this point. She definitely wasn't used to seeing Stiles in such a state. None of them were. And that was evident by the looks of concern coming from Scott and the Sheriff.

"Hold on, Stiles. Hold on, okay?" Scott's voice was shaky, and all he could think of at that moment was that he should've been the one sitting in the back with Stiles and not Aiden. He wanted to be there with him, making sure he was okay.

The Sheriff looked back at Stiles through the rearview mirror for a second before turning the steering wheel a sharp left, entering the hospital parking lot, messily parking the car, not caring about that.

He and Scott immediately got out of the car, making their way towards the backseat to get Stiles, almost simultaneously.

"Come on, Stiles. Come on, son." Holding him close to his body, he couldn't help but notice how small and fragile Stiles looked, especially all wrapped up in his Sheriff's jacket.

As the Sheriff rushed to make his way towards the entrance of the hospital, Scott, Lydia, and Aiden followed close behind. Once they entered the hospital, they were all thankful that it was warm, hoping that it would help Stiles even if only a little.

"Mom!" Scott waved her over once he saw her.

Once she took notice that they had arrived, she wasted no time waving over the doctor and nurses she had asked for, along with a gurney. Part of the Sheriff didn't want to let go, almost as if he was scared of what would happen if he did. But he set his son down gently, because he knew had to.

"Don't worry, Stiles will be in good hands." Although she had said this to Scott, it was quite obvious that it was aimed towards the Sheriff as well.

Before they could do or say anything else, Stiles was being rolled away. And all they could do was hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so at first I was on the fence about continuing or just leaving it as a one-shot, but I was surprised to see that this story actually got some alerts and reviews, and I'm actually getting into this now. So here we go. Here's chapter two, hope you like it.

* * *

It had been three hours since Stiles had been rolled away. One hundred and eighty minutes. Ten thousand and eight hundred seconds.

Ten thousand and eight hundred seconds of waiting. Ten thousand and eight hundred ticks coming from the wall clock that reminded them that it was another second that they've yet to hear anything.

But it seemed like so much longer for Scott, who sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area, with his head buried in his hands. He couldn't understand what was taking so long. He wanted, no, he needed to see Stiles, and even though he knew that Stiles was getting help, he was growing impatient.

The Sheriff was pacing around the room, just like he had been doing for the past hour. After two hours of waiting, he found himself unable to sit still anymore. Sure, he had been in the hospital the past year, but not for his own kid. And in that moment, all he could think about was what would've happened in Lydia had been wrong and they couldn't find him. If he had frozen out there.

Aiden and Lydia were sat two chairs away from Scott, and it was easy to tell that Lydia was a mess by the way she had buried her face into Aiden's shoulder for comfort. It was funny how this worked out. Three years ago, she wouldn't have even known who Stiles was, and now, he was all she could think about.

Derek had received a text message from Scott three hours ago, keeping him up to date with what was happening, and as soon as he got the text, he rushed to the hospital. Because as annoying and obnoxious as Stiles was, Derek couldn't deny the fact that the younger boy had managed to get under his skin.

And although Scott had texted Isaac and Allison, they hadn't responded or showed up, which definitely angered him.

Everyone turned towards the doors when they heard footsteps approaching, only to see Melissa talking to the doctor that had taken Stiles away hours ago.

Scott immediately stood up, standing next to the Sheriff. Derek, Lydia, and Aiden joined not so long after, just in time for Melissa to make her way over to them. It was clear she had convinced the doctor to let her be the one to tell them what was happening.

"Hey." Melissa's voice was quiet, but she made sure it was loud enough for everyone to be able to hear her. She knew everyone was awaiting the news, so she didn't waste any more time before continuing.

"The wound on his leg was bad and he lost a lot of blood. Now, they managed to stitch him up, but he has a broken fibula. That's where the trap closed on his leg. But they took care of that, but. He's slipped into a coma during the surgery. Doctor Watson thinks too much anesthesia also had something to do with it. Now, there's no saying when he'll wake up, but I'd still say we're lucky the wound wasn't any worse than it was."

"He's going to wake up. He'll be fine." Lydia's voice was quiet, almost like she couldn't trust herself to talk louder, because if she did, it'd come out shaky. As intelligent as she was, she knew the chances of a certain individual waking up from a coma differed. But this was Stiles they were talking about.

"He will be. He'll pull through, like always." Melissa said, her voice strangely calming in such a situation.

"Can we see him?" Scott asked, his eyes almost pleading that the answer was yes.

"Of course, talking to him will help. He's being put into SW-212, just go in one at a time. I'll fill out the rest of Stiles' paperwork and catch up with you guys later, okay?"

The Sheriff couldn't help but shoot a grateful glance at Melissa for all she had and was doing for them and watched her walk away back behind the counter, before turning to Scott.

"Go ahead." As much as he wanted to see his son, he knew Scott wanted to see his brother as well. In fact, Scott and Melissa were probably the only two people he'd actually be okay with going to see Stiles before him.

"Are you sure?" Scott wanted to go to Stiles right then and there, but the gesture from the Sheriff had caught him off guard. He was almost certain he would want to go first.

"Yes, go. Just don't take too long. I want to see my son, alright?"

"I'll be quick." Scott promised, before making his way down the hall. 209. 210. 211. 212. His hand wrapped around the bulky exterior of the doorknob, finding himself slightly afraid of what he was going to see once he opened the door. Even when the two were younger and one of them had landed in the hospital because of some crazy dare or insane stunt that Stiles had somehow managed to talk him into, it was never as bad as finding his best friend with a bear trap stuck on his leg. It was never this bad.

Taking in a deep breath, Scott turned the knob and opened the door, his heart sinking when he saw Stiles in the bed, sleeping more peacefully than he had seen in a while now.

"Hey Stiles." He said, beginning to talk to him like his mom had told him to. He couldn't help but shake his head slightly at how still his best friend was. Even when he slept, he usually had some sort of movement. But now, the only thing that was keeping Scott sane was Stiles' breathing and his chest going up and down as he did so.

"Stiles, you have to wake up." He sighed deeply, unsure if he was going to or not, and if he were, if he would be okay mentally or not. Sleepwalking into a basement and getting a foot caught on a bear trap didn't justify being okay.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." And it was true. When he had gotten that call, he swore his heart jumped out of his chest. Even the thought of something wrong with Stiles was too much for him. Especially since Stiles had been the one there for him this whole time, ever since he had been bitten. And now it was his turn to make sure Stiles was okay.

Taking Stiles' hand is his own, Scott couldn't help but hate how weird it felt to talk to Stiles and hear nothing in return. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened, if it had ever happened at all.

"Your dad wants to see you. Lydia and Derek are also outside waiting to come in. I promised I wouldn't take too long. I just wanted to see you, but I'll be back as soon as they let me, okay?" He said, tightening his grip around his best friend's hand for a brief moment before making his way back over towards the door.

Taking one quick look back over at Stiles, he exited the room and made his way back down the hall quickly. As soon as the Sheriff saw Scott return, he knew it was his turn, so he offered Scott a short pat on the back and made his way towards the room.

"I've never seen him so quiet. It's kind of scary." Scott admitted to the others as soon as the Sheriff left.

"He'll be up and annoying us again before we know it." Derek said, actually managing to crack a small smile. It was enough for everyone to know that he wanted that. He wanted Stiles back. He wanted Stiles to talk endlessly to the extent of annoying him. Just like everyone else did.


	3. Chapter 3

So I had a snow day, which was great. But then I had to spend like two hours shoveling snow and I fell in the snow because there was so much, and now I'm kind of over it. Hopefully everyone who's stuck in this insane snowstorm stays safe. Anyways, here's chapter three, hope you like it.

* * *

As soon as Sheriff Stilinski entered the room Stiles had been put in, he let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd be holding in. Even when his son was sick, it was strange to see him so quiet, so still, so unresponsive.

"Stiles." His voice was shaky, but that was to be expected. Coughing to clear this throat slightly, he sat down in the seat that had been provided in the room and settled himself in the chair right next to the bed. His hand almost shook as he brought his hand up to hold his son's.

"You've got a lot of people waiting for you to wake up. So you've got to wake up, you hear?" His voice was quiet, but firm. Bringing the hand that was holding his son's, he brought it up to his mouth and planted a short, but sweet kiss on the back of Stiles' hand. He continued attempting to tell himself that things would be okay. Stiles would wake up because he was Stiles, and he was always okay. But what father wouldn't believe that for their son?

All he had was his son, though. Sure, he had Scott and Melissa, and as much as he considered them family, Stiles was his own flesh and blood, and that was a bond that couldn't be broken or replaced.

His free hand made his way up to Stiles' forehead, brushing against his hair gently. He could remember how he used to have a buzz cut, but only this year, began to allow his hair to grow out. It was obvious he was growing up, going through different styles, trying new things.

"We're all waiting for you, kid. So don't keep us waiting, okay?" He closed his eyes, remembering the last time he was in a hospital room like this. It was for Claudia. It seemed like history was repeating itself and he was sitting next to someone he loved, unable to do anything but watch and wait.

* * *

Scott, Derek, and Lydia were seated in the waiting room, waiting for Sheriff Stilinski to return. Aiden had left only a few minutes prior. It was obvious he didn't have a connection with Stiles like the others in that room did, even Derek. So after telling them to call him if he was needed, he left.

"Do you really think he'll be okay?" Lydia asked, her soft voice both calming and frightening. She didn't mean to sound like she had no faith, but she also knew how serious comas were sometimes, especially after an injury like the one Stiles had encountered.

Before Scott or Derek could answer, they all turned their heads towards the doors when they heard footsteps approaching, just in time to see Isaac and Allison running in.

"Where is he?"

"Is he alright?"

"Where have you guys been?" Scott asked, as he stood up from his seat. Although his words had came out more harsh than he had honestly intended, he didn't apologize. He had texted them both over half an hour ago that Stiles, his very best friend and their friend as well, was found and being brought to the hospital. That he was injured, completely bleeding out, the only thing holding the blood in was his jacket wrapped around his leg. And he didn't even get one text message back.

"I went to check on Allison like you asked me to. We got sidetracked, I'm sorry." Isaac said, stepping back a bit. He always hated it when he did something that angered Scott.

Three glares were shot at the duo, before Allison stepped in.

"Not like that." She quickly added, as Isaac nodded, realizing his poor choice of words.

"Not like that." Isaac repeated, before turning back towards Scott and tried again, because despite the fact that he and Stiles had never really bonded, he did find himself caring for him. Whether it was because he did consider him a friend or because he knew how important Stiles was to Scott, he still wasn't entirely sure himself. "How is he?"

"He's in a coma." Scott replied after taking a deep breath. As he spoke, he couldn't help but cringe slightly, almost as if saying it now actually made it seem more real.

"What?" Allison was shocked, to say the least. In all the time she had known Stiles, he was always the strong one. She had never told him what she thought, but obviously she thought very high of him. She couldn't imagine him being in a coma, laying there, and not talking back or making plans.

"Yeah, um, he had surgery for his leg and it's all stitched up, but he fell into a coma during it. That's all we know."

"Can we see him?" Allison asked, her big brown eyes filled with concern.

"His dad's in with him right now, and we're only allowed to go in one at a time." Lydia jumped in. As much as she wanted to see Stiles too, she knew the Sheriff would be taking his sweet time with his son, which was to be expected.

Allison nodded, understanding that a father's need to be with his son would be strong, especially at a time like this. She didn't even have to say she'd wait, so she simply took a seat in one of the available chairs, urging Isaac to take a seat too.

"Scott." A soft voice echoed throughout the room after not even five minutes of them all sitting in silence, and Scott knew exactly who it was before even turning around.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Scott asked, inching towards her and away from the group.

"Well, you told me Stiles was in the hospital. I thought I'd come and see how he was doing. And how you were doing."

Scott couldn't help but smile at that. The gesture was enough to explain precisely why he liked this girl.

"He's not doing so well." He admitted, the smile quickly transforming into a concerned frown. "But he'll come through. He's Stiles, he'll be fine."

"I'm sure he will be. I mean, he's got a ton of people waiting for him. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd let anyone down." Kira replied, with a supportive smile that was so angelic that it was enough to make Scott weak at the knees.

"You're right, he will be. Do you want to wait with us?"

"Sure." Kira nodded, after a moment of hesitation. Her parents didn't know she had stuck out so late, but as soon as she had received that text message from Scott, all she wanted to do was make sure everything was okay. And now that she was here, she didn't want to leave. She figured her parents would understand.

As Scott rested his arm around Kira's petite frame, leading them both back to the group, taking a seat next to each other. The two were too caught up in each other and worrying about Stiles that either of them noticed Mrs. Yukimura already there, watching them from a distance, hidden behind a wall. It was clear that she had been listening in on their conversation, and once she was certain that it was over, she turned on her heels and made her way out of the hospital.


End file.
